Equipment
Equipment is an important part of any campaign, it often fuels a characters motivation to undertake adventures. Templa'Tol has many items not found in other settings, below is a list of them all. Contraband: Many armors and weapons in the game require clearance to equip, and thus are considered to be contraband if the wearer is found to not have the permits. As it stands the current armors that require clearance are Monolith Stealth Suits, Monolith Battle Armor, Woven Carbos Jumpsuit and 28th Precinct Uniform. note: Crowns are Partheon Money and are denoted by CN, where credits are normal money and are denoted by CD. Anything costing CN cannot be obtained until the party has found a Partheo Settlement, and traded currency at a bank. One CN costs 200 CD, but is otherwise not interchangable. Weapons ---- Simple Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Pistol 45 cd 1d6 1d8 ×2 20 ft 4 lbs. P 12 — Revolver 55 cd 1d6 1d8 ×3 20 ft. 4 lb. P 6 — Scalpel 30 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 — 1 lbs. S — — Flight Knife 60 cd 1d6 1d8 19–20/×2 — 2 lb. P — — Hammer 10 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 — 1 lbs. B — — Arc Wrench 80 cd 1d6 1d8 18–20/×2 — 4 lb. B — — ---- Martial Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Tachyon Pistol 290 cd 1d6 2d4 19–20/×2 40 ft. 2 lbs. P 18 — Singularity Rifle 500 cd 1d8 1d12 ×2 60 ft. 12 lb. NRG 20 — Tachyon Rifle 1020 cd 1d10 2d10 19–20/×4 120 ft. 12 lbs. P 4 Scope Aetherglass Sword 1360 cd 1d6 1d8 ×2 — 2 lb. S or NRG — Fragile Carbos Sabre 50 cd 1d6 1d8 19–20/×2 — 6 lbs. S — — Auto Injector 450 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 15 ft. 2 lb. P 4 See Text Steam Hammer 36 cd 1d8 1d10 ×3 — 6 lbs. B — — Boarding Axe 30 cd 1d6 1d8 ×3 — 8 lb. S — — Aspergillum 15 cd 1d4 1d6 ×2 — 4 lbs. B — See Text Gyrospear 600 cd 1d8 1d10 ×4 — 14 lb. P or S — Brace, Reach Steam Maul 165 cd 1d10 1d12 ×3 — 20 lbs. B — — Zweihander 150 cd 1d10 2d6 ×3 — 16 lbs. S — — ---- Exotic Weapons Price Dmg (S) Dmg (M) Critical Range Weight Type Capacity Special Hexagun 1600 cd — — — 30 ft. 8 lbs. — 6 Spellshot Hexarifle 3400 cd — — Empower 80 ft. 14 lb. — 4 Spellshot Lodegun II 1100 cd 2d4 2d6 ×2 40 ft. 12 lbs. B 8 Prone Liberator MK. III 1050 cd 1d8 1d10 ×3 40 ft. 8 lbs. P 6 High Calibur Guillotine Chain 760 cd 1d8 2d8 ×4 — 14 lb. S — Double, Reach, Trip, Disarm Aetherglass Reaver 1900 cd 1d10 2d6 ×4 — 24 lb. S or NRG — Reach, Sunder, Fragile ---- Pistol: 'This is a basic firearm that takes regular calibur ammunition. It has a clip that can hold as many as 12 bullets. '''Revolver: '''This is an archaeic firearm that takes regular calibur ammunition and has a revolving barrel that holds 6 bullets. '''Scalpel: '''These sharp blades are small and usually on the end of some kind of bar or stick, they are often used by medical professionals to perform surgery, but the sharp edge makes a formidable weapon. '''Flight Knife: '''Flight Knives are typical and common of combat knives. They are assigned to military personel. '''Hammer: '''These are more of a tool than a weapon, and as such can me used in place of a ''basic mech. toolkit. 'Arc Wrench: '''Arc Wrenches are high tech, but simple to use. like the hammer they are more of a tool than a weapon and as such they can be used in place of a ''basic elec. toolkit. '''Tachyon Pistol: '''These firearms were designed and built during the Revolution of Metal and Steam, by utilizing particles that move faster than light these weapons are fast, and silent and make a barely audible sound when fired as such, these are favored weapons of assassins. '''Tachyon Rifle: '''Much like the Tachyon Pistol, the Tachyon Rifle was mass produced and distributed amongst snipers. ''Scope: ''A tachyon rifle has a scope, thus on a confirmation roll the attacker is granted a +2 bonus. '''Aetherglass Sword: '''Aetherglass Swords were created by the Monolith Foundation. These hardened glass blades are filled with countless wires and other electrical components to produce an electromagnetic edge along the blade when swung. This can also be disabled with a mechanism on the handle so that it doesnt interfere with cleaning or other activities. '''Carbos Sabre: '''The carbos sabre is a curved blade specially crafted out of Carbos, a metal with a peculiar molecular structure that causes any geometric edges to become slightly brittle but curved and organic edges to be harder than steel. These small blades are favored by Airship Pirates. '''Auto Injector: '''These small devices are particularly designed to fire syringes designed to discharge on contact. These specially made syringes are the only thing this weapon can fire, but they can be filled with various poisons or medicines. '''Steam Hammer: '''These large hammers have a piston in the head that allows for greater force when striking. They are favored for construction but are equally effective in battle. '''Boarding Axe: '''A regularly seen tool on any airship; pirate or otherwise these weapons are hooked at one end and reinforced to allow for grappling walls and other ships. '''Aspergillum: '''These hollowed out maces have hole for filling with holy or unholy water. They are typically used by Acolytes. '''Gyrospear: '''Gyrospears are mechanical marvels, they consist of three to four different parts connected by an axis, by utilizing magnetic waves, the different parts persistently spin around at high velocities. This can be deactivated by a lever on the grip, but allows for very deadly critical strikes. '''Steam Maul: '''These are in every respect similar to a steam hammer, just much larger. '''Zweihander: '''This curved blade is of massive size, crafted out of hardened carbos and reinforced to reduce displacement, these are large and sturdy blades and tend to take great skill and great care to use. '''Hexagun: '''Hexaguns were first created in TC 398. Seemingly archaeic at a glance, only one improvement has every been attempted that proved to successfully augment its powers (see below). Hexaguns fire spellshot which is hollowed out bullets filled with the essence of whatever spell was used during there creation. Upon firing the hexagun, the bullet discharges the spell on contact. '''Hexarifle: '''The only improvement ever found for the already amazing hexagun was by turning it into a rifle and increasing its range at the cost of ammo capacity. Critical hits with a hexarifle have the uncanny ability to empower the spell saved in the spellshot. '''Lodegun MK. II: '''Unlike the original design of the Lodegun these are very similar in nature to a shotgun by firing a burst of active lode shards. In all other ways they are very similar to the Lodegun however. '''Liberator MK. III: '''This revolver has an unbelievebly large barrel. Allowing it to use High Calibur ammo similar to that used by some battlements. '''Guillotine Chain: '''This is a carbos chain with two scythe-like blades on both ends. It takes great care to use one of these weapons but they are very versatile. '''Aetherglass Reaver: '''Much like the Aetherglass Sword, this blade is a hardened glass edge with microprocessers that produce an electromagnetic blade that cuts smoothly by using microscopic friction between magnetic frequencies produced by the electrical components of the blade. The only difference is this one is aprox. 4 times as long and wide as an Aetherglass Sword. Armor Light Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Layered Armor 40 cd +1 — 0 10% 30 ft. 20 ft. 1 lb. Reinforced Armor 120 cd +2 +8 0 20% 30 ft. 20 ft. 10 lbs. 28th Precinct Uniform 200 cd +2 — 0 0% 30 ft. 20 ft. 5 lb. Treated Leather 1100 cd +2 — 0 10% 30 ft. 20 ft. 1 lbs. Woven Carbos Jump. 550 cd +5 +4 -2 35% 30 ft. 20 ft. 20 lb. Partheo Tactical Suit 145 cn +4 +6 0 0% 30 ft. 20 ft. 15 lbs. MLTH Stealth Suit 600 cd +4 +8 0 30% 30 ft. 20 ft. 15 lbs. Medium Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Alloy Vest 450 cd +4 +3 –2 40% 20 ft. 15 ft. 20 lbs. Full Alloy Mail 850 cd +6 +4 –3 50% 20 ft. 15 ft. 25 lbs. Heavy Armor Price Armor/Shield Bonus Max Dex Bonus Armor Check Penalty Arcane Spell Failure Chance Speed 30 ft. 20 ft. Weight1 Full Alloy Armor 1000 cd +7 +1 –6 65% 20 ft.2 15 ft.2 35 lbs. MLTH Battle Armor 2500 cd +11 +1 –7 85% 20 ft.2 15 ft.2 45 lbs. ---- '''Layered Armor: '''Layered armor is tailored armor of moderately crafted light kevlar fibers strips that overlap each other in a tight knit. Layered Armor has an NRG resistance of 10. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 18. 10 cd in materials. '''Reinforced Armor: '''Reinforced Armor is Layered Armor with metallic boning or studs. It offers slightly more protection, and has an NRG resistance of 12 ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 22. 30 cd in materials. '''28th Precinct Uniform: '''These uniforms are given to rebels to disguise their identity as law enforcement. This is light-weight carbon-based fiber and is slightly reinforced to provide defense. Wearing these grants a +1 bonus to diguise and bluff checks. In addition it has an NRG resistance of 12. ''Creation: ''— '''Treated Leather: '''Leather is rarely used due to its short availability, and tends to be quite a bit more expensive, this antiquated leather jerkin has been treated with a glossy polymer to retain it's quality. These are light and offer modest protection, but protect slightly against acid due to the polymer. (Acid Resist 5) However it does not have NRG resistance. ''Creation: ''Craft (Tailoring) DC 24: 100 cd in polymer and 200 cd in leather. '''Woven Carbos Jumpsuit: '''These jumpsuits are woven together by a fiber weaved out of microscopic Carbos strands. This armor is slightly heavy compaired to other light armors but offers the best protection with a whopping 24 NRG resistance. ''Creation: '''Dwarfworks Inc. classified'' Clearance Level: '''Dwarfworks Inc Armament Permit' '''Partheo Tactical Suit: '''These jumpsuits are only available in partheon settlements. They are favorable for spellcasters due to the construction allowing for easy movement. They have an NRG resistance of 16. ''Creation: ''Craft Partheo Armament Feat, Craft (Structural) DC 30; 800 cd in materials. '''MLTH Stealth Suit: '''This high tech suit is manufactured by the Monolith Foundation, an advanced military arms and armor company. MLTH Stealth Suits are molded from liquid kevlar and are engineered to stretch fitting nearly anyone who would wish to wear it. MLTH Stealth Suits are favored for reconnaissance due to the masterful engineering of the product. MLTH Stealth Suits grant the wearer a +8 equipment bonus to stealth and have an NRG resistance of 16. ''Creation: '''Monolith Foundation Classified' ''Clearance Level: '''Monolith Foundation Class D' '''Alloy Vest: '''Alloy Vests are a general term for heavy and protective breastplates used by medium combat specialists. They can be crafted out of many different alloys but are most commonly seen crafted out of Carbos. Alloy Vests have an NRG resistance of 22. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 30. 60 cd in materials. '''Full Alloy Mail: '''Full Alloy Mail is crafted from any woven alloy, but most commonly Carbos. This armor is slightly heavier than other armors, but it's engineering allows for average flexibility. Full Alloy Mail has an NRG resistance of 26 ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 34. 120 cd in materials. '''Full Alloy Armor: '''Full Alloy Armor is similar to Full Alloy Mail, however it peruses strategically placed alloy plates to protect vital parts of the anatomy. Full Allow Armor has an NRG resistance of 34. ''Creation: ''Craft (structural) DC 42. 150 cd in materials. '''MLTH Battle Armor: '''In addition to the Monolith Stealth Suits, the Monolith Foundation manufactures this high-tech armor designed for Front-Line soldiers. This armor is specially engineered and hand-crafted by skilled worksmen who fit tiny pistons under the dense plates that absorb shock. It has an awesome defense rating and an NRG resistance of 38. ''Creation: '''Monolith Foundation Classified' ''Clearance Level: '''Monolith Foundation Class C' Mods '''Blue Element '(Melee Weapons) ''1000CD; Blue Element adds 1d6 electricity damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon. '''Lightning Rod '(Ranged Weapons) ''1000CD; Lighning Rod adds 1d6 electricity damage to all attacks with the modded ranged weapon. '''LH2 Canister '(Ranged Weapons) ''1000CD; LH2 Cannister adds 1d6 fire damage to all attacks with the modded ranged weapon. '''LH2 Glazing '(Melee Weapons) ''1000CD; LH2 Glazing adds 1d6 fire damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon. '''LN2 Canister '(Ranged Weapons) ''1000CD; LN2 Cannister adds 1d6 cold damage to all attacks with the modded ranged weapon. '''LN2 Glazing '(Melee Weapons) ''1000CD; LN2 Glazing adds 1d6 cold damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon. '''Toxiflouro Coating '(Melee Weapons) ''2000CD; Toxiflouro Coating adds 1d8 Acid damage to all attacks with the modded melee weapon. '''USB Memory (''skill) (Armor) 1000CD; USB memory grants a +2 misc. bonus to the respective skill. '''Vitality Frame '(Armor) ''3000CD; Vitality Frame when applied to armor grants the character +10 to Hit Points. Ammunition 'Carbos Bullet: 'These bullets are spherical and made out of high density carbos alloy. ''Use: ''Regular Calibur Ammunition ''Special: ''None ''Cost: ''2 cd; ''Creation: ''Gunsmith Feat; 10 cd for a clip of 12. '''Energy Charges: '''These are used to charge NRG weapons. ''Cost: ''2 cd; ''Creation: ''Gunsmith Feat; 10 cd for a clip of 12. '''Large Calibur Carbos Round: '''These larger bullets are more appropriate for equipping a battleship, however certain guns use them as well. They inflict an additional 1d8 damage when fired. ''Cost: ''6 cd; ''Creation: ''Gunsmith Feat; 20 cd for a clip of 12. 'Luck Bullets: 'Luck Bullets were first invented by the Gearlock Family in TC422, These powerful bullets were made in short supply however, and thus have dwindled in quantity over the years. ''Use: ''Luck bullets can be used as ammunition for almost any firearm with an average calibur. ''Special: ''Luck Bullets have the unique effect to have a massive threat range of 12-20. However, on the confirm roll you must also get a die roll between 12-20 without any attack modifiers added to the roll. ''Cost: '''Contraband Creation: Monolith Foundation Classified'' Wonderous Items Trench Coat Aura '''faint illusion; CL 1st''' Slot '''body; Price''' signature'; Weight '''1 lb'.' '''DESCRIPTION' This dark, shady trench coat is a signature of those who do not wish to be seen. It grants a +1 equipment bonus to stealth checks. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, light; Cost 50 cd. Miscellanous and Survival Synthetic Rations: '''Typical rations passed out by the military and other organizations that employ combatants. Each of these counts as one day of food. '''Weight: '''0.5; '''Cost: '''2 cd. '''Burlap Bandages: '''These rough bandages can be used to speed up the healing process, when used with a heal check, the target is restored for an amount of HP dependent on the result of the check. '''Weight: '''0.1; Cost: 4 cd. '''Water Skins: '''A skin of natural water is a rare thing in Templa'Tol after the Black Matter Calamity. The only known source is the Shadow Sea, a water mote above Keelhaul Bay. One water skin can last a character three days. '''Weight: '''5; Cost: 1000 cd. '''Aqua Flourite: '''Aqua Fluorite is artifical, nitrogen based fluid that is safe for consumption, it tends to dry out your mouth and make you uncomfortable, but it can serve as drink for 1 day per phial. '''Weight: '''2; Cost: 10 cd. '''Aqua Regia: '''Aqua Regia is not to be confused with Aqua Flourite, it is a corrosive substance used for cleaning and crafting with Carbos. Ironically it is packaged the same and similar in appearance. Many assume it is a conspiracy to cull the population of Gravenhague and Gigas II. '''Weight: '''2; Cost: '''10 cd. Technological '''Breach Driver: '''This item is unique to the people of ir'Eira who are highly allergic to magic. Upon activation this device creates a 10-foot radius anti-magic shield around it. To activate this ball-shaped object, you place it on the ground and press a button on the top. Each activation lasts 1d4 rounds, and can only be used again 1d4 rounds after it's duration expires. While on the ground this object has an AC of 16, hardness of 10 and 30 hp. '''Weight: '''8 lbs; '''Cost: '''Unique '''Decrypter Module: '''This small device can be attached to encrypted systems to hack the mainframe. '''Weight: '''1 lb.; '''Cost: '''450 cd '''Kinetic Isolator: '''This small device can be attached to a kinetic barrier and activated forcing the barrier to shut down. '''Weight: '''0.5 lbs; '''Cost: '''1000 cd. '''Rapid Respiration Fluid: '''This medicine can be taken to instantly remove the effects of suffocation, though there is a 30% chance of the imbiber becoming unconscious due to respiratory failure. '''Weight: '''1 lb.; '''Cost: '''350 cd Vehicles '''Wraith: '''These hoverbikes can be used by anyone, but a wraith rider benefits the most. (See Wraith Rider) Other Consumables